The Necklace
by dark blue princess
Summary: Ten years after a vampire attack, Natsumi prosimed to wear this item to protect her. Will she meet him in the future? futureyaoi. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Me: YES, my first story in one year.

Naruto: What took you so long?

Me: I had too many stories was going in my head and can't decide on a story to write until now.

Naruto: And now you found a story you like, right?

Me: Yep!

Sasuke: Hurry up with the story will you!

Me: Yikes! You are real teme are you?

Sasuke: …

Me: Well anyways, the story is a female narusuke pairing.

Naruto: What is a narusuke?

Me: A pairing with you and sasuke, but you are a girl in this story

Sasuke: What the hell you do that for?

Me: None of your damn business, , Disclaimer pleases.

Sakura: DBP don't own anything but the third movie of Naruto.

Me: O.K on with the story.

* * *

'_thoughts'_  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter one

"Sakura-Chan! What the hell are you doing?" Natsumi yelled, sakura was playing with natsumi's as she was waiting for her friend to finish dressing so they can go to they next class. "Playing with your prized necklace, you have a problem with that?" Sakura said to the blonde. "Yes, it supposes to help me with…." She stopped before the word 'vampires' come out. "With what?" Her friend asked. Before she could finish thinking about the lie, a deep, ticking female voice came behind her saying "And what are we speaking of today, naru-chan?" Natsumi turn around and she saw a beautiful woman with long black hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, with a heart shaped face, looking at her. "Bubble-Chan, you almost scared the hell out of me!" The blonde protested. The other girl laughed then said to sakura "How was gym class?" The pink headed girl replied, "Terrible, guy-sensei made us run until it was 10mins before the bell rang."

"Man bubble-chan," the blonde said "you were so lucky you had to go to that student council meeting and skip out of p.e."

" Ha ha ha , maybe you should switch places with me. It's a pain in the ass to be a straight A+ student!"

"Not to mention good at sports…"

"…and the most beautiful girl in konoha high."

Sara laughed at her friends comments.

"Aww, come on guys you know that not true!" She protested.

"Hey," sakura started to say, "we better hurry to class before the…"

"Bell rings." She finished lamely

"Dammit hell," Natsumi said "we better run to class, quickly!"

They ran all the way to their chemistry class where Kakashi, who had just started class, looked at the girls.

"Well, it looks look the hime three had decide to grace us with they presents!" The class started to giggle.

"Oh, and Kakashi had finally learned to put the book down, he deserves around of applause!" Sara said. The class howled with laughter.

"The ice princess has finally learned to care for other people, free cheers for her!"

"And kakashi had finally learned to stop reading swimsuit magazine in class, Amazing!!" Every on including sakura and natsumi was laughing.

Kakashi laughed then said "Get into your seats, please!"

The trio went their seats and kakashi started class again. While he was teaching the class, Natsumi begin to think.

'_I wonder what he's doing now!'_

* * *

Me: Now I've finished with the first chapter well please read and review. And be nice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Flashback ten years ago

Me: YEs a new chapter to 'The necklace'. I'm so happy(clapping happily)

Naruto: This better be good.

Me: Now you sound like that bastard over there.

Sasuke: Why the hell are you putting me down for?

Me: No reason, Just because I want to.(sasuke glares at me) And that won't work on me sasuke-kun, I'm use to it.(turning to sakura) Sakura-chan disclaimer please!

Sakura: DBP don't own naruto, but she wishes sometime.

Me: And like the old saying goes 'If wishes was horses, then beggers would ride'. Anyways on with the story.

* * *

_'Throughts'_

_**"Iglatinpa"(If you can read it I'll type up the meaning later) Spells**_

"speech"

(author notes)

* * *

**Chapter two: Flashback**

"Dammit to hell, If I'm late again baa-chan and Ero-Sennin will chew me out!" Nasutmi had yelled at herself. She was at Sara's manison doing homework when natsumi looked at the clock.

"You can stay over for the night if you want, naru-chan."

"No, I better get going if I don't want to get grounded again."

"You are always grounded,naru-chan" Sara said with a smile.

"Tell Tsunade-sama I said hi. And that damn pervert that he needs to stop the stupid books"

" Yeah, like that will happen."

Natsumi had 30 mins to get to the uzumaki manor or else she was grounded for life. To buy some time she cut throght the woods to get to the manor. As she ran through the dark, cold woods, she suddenly heard a noisein the trees. She looked around her and saw nothing, so she con't running thrugh the woods and she heard the same noise again. She faster, trying to get home as fast as she can, when she suddenly saw a dark figure in the shadows. The man walked towards her with a cat like grace.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Your worst nightmare" He said (Just like Dark sakuren. he he)

Without any hesitation, Natusmi ran for life. The stranger catched up to her with great ease and wrap one of his arm around her and use the other to hit her. Before her mind went blank, she heard a snarl followed by a scream and then nothing...

... Later when she woke up, she had found herself in queen sized bed with all of her clothes on and the fire place was lited. She carefully looked around her room to see who had done it and saw nothing out of the ordnarily: sky blue walls, a red wood study desk in the corner, some booksevfes, a orange chair, and some other items. She con't to look when she saw a dark figure was by the window standing there. The man worn a Black three piece suit with a black shirt under the vest and he had black hair dark like a ravens wing, onxy eyes, smooth pale skin and well in short he was beautiful.

"Hn, if you keep your mouth open like that you would trap flies in there."

Natsumi forgot that she had her mouth open.

"Why did you save me?" she asked

"It's illeage for vampires to hunt and kill little kids like you."

"Well then.."

"If you are going to thank me, don't I was only serving the law not you."

"YOU GOD DAMN TEME, WHY YOU HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" natsumi yelled

"Shut up will ya! you are going to wake up yoor parents."

That shut her up. Then the man walked up to her bed. Natsumi tried to hide from him thinking that he was going to kill her.

"I'm not going to kill you, Dobe." he said he pulled out an item form his pocket."This necklace will protect you from not only low class vampires like that asshole, but from werewolves and shapeshifters too. All you have too do is wear it at all times."

Natsumi was dumbfounded. She'll never had known that he was going to give her some. When she put her head down to put on the necklace on she heard a 'whoosh' and when she looked up she saw nothing but a note and on it was only a few words.

_'wear_ _it everyday'_

* * *

The bell rung and the students of konoha High left the classroom to the hallway, Well all but one.

"Natsumi, if you don't wake up, I won't buy you anymore ramen!" Sara shouted

" WHAT, YOU'RE NOT FEEDING ME RAMEN ANYMORE!" she screamed.

"Well, that woke you up." Sara said with a smile

" What time is it?"

"It's time to go."

The girls left the classroom and went into sara's dark blue porche_(I think I spelled it right)._

* * *

Sara walked into her bed room and faced her closet door.

She whispered _**"Penoa"**_ and ,with the closet was filled with clear gel of mulit-color, walked inside and disappered.


	3. I'M So Sorry

Dear Fans of 'The NeckLace,

I am sorry the have say this, but the fanfiction site is acting retarded and is not letting me update my stories and my laptop s being a bitch to my so this and 'My Lost Love' is going to be on Hitaus til farther notice.

Thank you for all your support.

DPB


	4. Important News For All Fanfiction Reader

I'm sorry if you were hopping for a new chapter to this story and got the AN instead (Still working on it, just suffering from life/writers block). However this is very, **VERY**, important.

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Konoha's Nightmare**

**Gundam Epyion**

**Gold Testament**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**Skyler Stackhouse**

**Dark Blue Princesss**


End file.
